


Some Things Never Change

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe is nobody's favorite person, F/M, Short Story, Some Fluff, based on that one picture, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: So if I grew this tall...Based on that one picture
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Alya Cesaire
Series: A Miraculous World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Some Things Never Change

A young girl no more than six, with her hair somehow a mess despite how short it was, giggled into her hand and ran away from a short blond-haired boy roughly the same age, with a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes.

"C'mon, Mari! You said you would play house with me! And that means we have to get married!" The little girl stopped running, turned around, stuck her finger in her mouth, and pretended to throw up, but laughed nonetheless.

"Adrien! I can't marry someone who is shorter than me! Who is going to reach things in the kitchen that are too high for me?" Adrien pouted and walked right up to her, seeing as she was no longer trying to flee from him.

"[So, if I grew _this_ tall](https://www.instagram.com/p/BGdLKDoNFZI/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)," he held a hand several centimeters above her head, making sure she looked up to see how high it was before pulling his hand away, "you'll marry me, right? And we can have three babies. And a hamster. I definitely want a hamster." A wide grin broke out on her face, even after her laughing stopped.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see if that day even comes, shortie," she teased. The boy pouted again. He sat down, pulling her with him, and started to divide her hair into two sections.

"It will. And then you'll _have_ to marry me." He pulled her hair into two tiny, slightly messy buns, but was proud of himself anyway. Usually, his friend would get annoyed with his attempts and take over.

"Fine. But I hope you know that day will never come," she stated with complete certainty. He stuck his tongue out at the back of her head.

* * *

"Alya!" Marinette shrieked. The brunette smirked, the familiar spark in her eyes stating she meant trouble. Alya had just found out that when her best friend was younger, the now famous model Adrien Agreste and her used to be very close friends. Close enough that he always asked her to play house and proposed to her at least once a week. So of course, as all best friends do, she was endlessly teasing the bluenette. This time, she was going into too much detail about how many kids they would have (because they would be _gorgeous_ and Alya didn't want that beauty to go to waste so they would be having as many children as possible) and the expensive vacations they would take.

"What?" Alya chuckled. She knew she was being a bit mean, but it was all fun and games. Her best friend was red in the face, and that red was creeping down her neck and onto her chest. And Alya loved it.

But then, "Adrikins! You're really here!" The blonde brat shoved the two friends aside into their lockers as she flew to the entrance to the school.

And there stood Marinette's childhood friend in all his glory. Chloe jumped onto him, causing him to stumble backward a few steps. The look on his face made Alya scoff and hold back a laugh. Chloe put herself down but hugged him in a death grip.

"Um...hey Chloe. I, um, didn't know you went here." Adrien tried to peel Chloe off of him with no success, she just held him tighter.

"Ugh, I wish I didn't. I have to associate myself with all these peasants, but Daddy said I have to learn how to deal with them. Otherwise, I would be at a very prestigious private school. Because, you know, my Daddy is the mayor." Everyone around her who heard those last few words come out of her mouth rolled their eyes and held back a groan.

Alya swore she saw Adrien roll his eyes too, but she was too far away to tell if he actually did or she was just seeing things. He put on a tight smile and started to ask Chloe a few questions in a quieter voice, one that neither Alya nor Marinette could hear, so Alya turned to Marinette to ask her how the bakery was doing.

"Oh, it's doing just fine. Papa tried out a new macaron recipe that used fresh raspberries in the cream and lemon zest and juice in the cookie itself. Once people knew they were there, I was making batches all night! People just wouldn't stop buying them! It got so ridiculous that Papa decided that we're only going to sell them on Saturdays as a treat." Alya licked her lips and leaned heavily against her locker, imagining how they would taste.

"They sound delicious. I need to stop by this Saturday then." Marinette giggled before digging around in her own locker, pulling out a small box with the Dupain-Cheng bakery logo on it.

"No need, I brought you some." Alya gasped and was just about to take the box when the familiar clicking of heels got close to them.

"Don't bother ever going over there; that's where the trash resides. Feel free to completely ignore it altogether." But Adrien stopped and did a double-take when he saw blue pigtails. They looked surprisingly familiar. And when he saw the face that the pigtails belonged to, a wide grin took over his face.

"M-Mari?!" Marinette turned around, completely shocked at the voice that called out to her. She hadn't been paying attention to what Chloe had been saying and wasn't prepared for anyone to talk to her but Alya.

"Oh my god," she muttered. She really thought she would never talk to him again, even if did end up going to her school.

And then he walked up to her and her blush returned with full force.

 _M_ _y god, he is good looking. Wait, that was completely inappropriate,_ Marinette scolded herself.

Adrien stopped right in front of her and stood up straight, holding his hand above her head, level with his own. "Do you see how tall I am now?" Marinette's blush somehow got deeper and she looked away from his face.

"Aw, c'mon. If you don't want to get married and have three kids now, then we could just start by dating and getting a hamster." Marinette's hands came up to hide her face.

"Adrien, stop," she muttered, the sound slightly blocked. Her face was so red, it would make tomatoes jealous and the heat coming off of it she swore was hot enough to rival the sun.

"Hey, you were the one who agreed!"

"Yeah, when we were _five_!"

"Actually, we were six, and that's totally old enough to understand that a pinky promise can't ever be broken."

Alya was almost as red as Marinette from trying to hold in her laughter. Chloe was just as red, but from anger and jealousy. She _hrump_ ed away, not noticing Adrien make a face at her back and stick his tongue out like he did as a child. This day was turning out to be better than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Tell me what you think!


End file.
